


You're a Thorn in my Heart

by Cherry_Art



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Red Plague (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Art/pseuds/Cherry_Art
Summary: Asra and Alya have a fight before he leaves Vesuvia, leaving them both heartbroken.
Kudos: 4





	You're a Thorn in my Heart

“No, Asra! I’m not leaving. There are still people here that need saving, we’re close to finding a cure-” Asra’s voice cuts her argument short. “Alya, there is no cure! You’ve been saying you’re close to a breakthrough for the past five weeks, with absolutely no results. This isn’t healthy, you’ve been staying up late and barely getting any sleep! You rarely touch your food and you haven’t bathed in weeks. You’re destroying yourself over a cure that you’ll never find!” His outburst ends in an emotional shout. It was tearing him up to see the love of his life hurting, all over a stupid cure that they were nowhere close to finding. Alya flinches as if he had struck her, and guilt momentarily washes over the magician, though falls into frustration when she begins to argue with him again. “We are close,” she hisses, irritation flaring inside her. Weeks of barely getting any sleep or substantial food had gotten to her, every day for the past few weeks ending with infuriatingly little results. “You just can’t see it beside you’re so stuck in your perfect little world with the Magician every other day, getting away because you’re too selfish to face the real world!” Her voice edges on delusional towards the end, weeks' worth of frustration and sleep deprivation raising her irritability and shortening her patience. Her words cut deep into him, as if she had physically cut him with the knife that she held precious. He tries being patient with her, even as bitter hurt eats at his sides. “Alya, you know I go to the Magician’s realm to practice magic. I would be here all the time with you if I could, but I need to practice.” He takes a step towards her and tries placing a hand on her shoulder, but she smacks it away and steps back. “No, that’s just an excuse! You seem really good at coming up with those lately,” she spats bitterly, sneering at him. “Alya, we don’t have time for this!” He barely keeps his emotions at bay, holding onto his last shred of patience. “Please, leave with me. Let’s leave Vesuvia, we can be safe together!” Her voice cuts in immediately, raw emotion showing through. “And leave all the sick to rot? That may be who you are, Asra, but that’s not how I do things.” The way she says his name feels so foreign, and unfamiliar coldness gripping the edges of her voice. “I’m staying here with Ilya and finding a cure.” Emotions flicker over her dulled purple eyes, long since lost their youthful shine of innocence. Each word she speaks feels like another stab in his side, dug deeper in with her hurtful eyes and emotions. “Are you...really going to stay here with Ilya and risk catching the plague over leaving with me and being safe...? Please Alya, love, come with me and leave Vesuvia. I couldn’t bear to see the one I love most die in front of me when there’s something I can do about it.” The hurt, betrayal, and desperation ring clear in his voice, breath shallower than what can be considered normal. His words cut deeply into her heart, and she lets the pain fuel her anger, frustrated tears welling up in her eyes. “Then just leave! It’s not like it’ll be much different, you’re gone all the time anyway!” Her voice raises, almost at shouting level now. She turns away quickly so he wouldn’t see the tear rolling down her cheek, running over her heart shaped mark he always loved to kiss or tease her about. With finality, she deals one final blow to her lover, far too upset to care how low she was hitting. “I’ll have Ilya to keep me company. At least he’s always there, he’s never left me alone since I’ve met him.” With that she walks back inside the palace, emotions spilling down her cheeks in hot tears. Her curls hang limply against her back, dirty and tangled from lack of care, and her skin seems much sallower than it had before, freckles standing out even more profoundly. Asra found himself missing her already, being able to have light conversation at the dinner table, or waking her up on slow days by kissing each of her freckles, giving special attention to the one shaped like a heart on her right cheek. Swallowing thickly, he turns away and lets the tears roll down his cheeks freely as he walks away from the palace. He makes his way slowly back to the shop, memories flashing through his mind. He walks in and up the steps, collapsing on the bed. Every object of hers he passes sends another pang through him, causing the swords to go just a bit deeper into his sides. He cries into the blankets and pillows, and even breathing causes his heart to hurt, as every shaky inhale causes her scent to permeate his senses. Each breath is another thorn in his heart, each memory a deeper stab of the pain that fills him, rooting deeply in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kind of short and quickly written, sorry! I couldn't help but write about the fight the two had before Asra left.


End file.
